Strategy Decks
Strategy Decks are decks provided by the game in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. These decks consist of five tiers: Rare (gold with one star), Super-Rare (purple with two stars), Legendary (rainbow with three stars), Galactic (blue with a rocket) and Colossal (brown with vines). Each hero has five unique decks in one of each tier. A Strategy Deck can be used once the player has unlocked 20 cards within that deck, with the exception of Rare decks, which can be used as soon as the hero is unlocked. From there, the player have three options: *Use that deck, and the game will replace the missing cards with those that fit the best. *Use Sparks, s or packs to get the remaining cards. *Create a custom version of the deck and replace the missing cards with those of the player's choice. List of plant hero decks Green Shadow Solar Flare Wall-Knight Chompzilla Spudow Grass Knuckles Nightcap Captain Combustible Beta-Carrotina List of zombie hero decks The Smash Impfinity Rustbolt Electric Boogaloo Professor Brainstorm Immorticia Z-Mech Neptuna Huge-Gigantacus Gallery Strategy Deck textures.png|Textures for the Strategy Decks (1) Strategy Deck texture 2.png|Textures for the Strategy Decks (2) DeckRecipe icons.png|Textures used before Galactic Gardens Trivia *Many of the deck names are references or puns. **The name of Green Shadow's Legendary deck is a reference to "Winter Is Coming," the first episode of the fantasy TV series ''Game of Thrones''. **The name of Green Shadow's Galactic Deck is a pun on the phrase "wish upon a star," due to Shooting Starfruit being featured in the deck. **The name of Solar Flare's Legendary deck is a reference to the 1979 war film Apocalypse Now. **The name of Solar Flare's Galactic deck is a reference to either the poem Paradise Lost or the game show Paradise Run. ***It also references how Pair Pearadise is featured in the deck. **The name of Wall-Knight's Legendary deck is a pun on the phrase "pop star," due to Poppin' Poppies being featured in the deck. **The name of Wall-Knight's Galactic deck has a portmanteau of "guardian," due to the many cards in it and "gourd," due to Body-Gourd being featured in the deck. **The name of Chompzilla's Rare deck is a reference to the novel War and Peace. **The name of Chompzilla's Galactic deck is a reference to the American action-comedy television series The Dukes of Hazzard. ***It is also due to Captain Cucumber and is featured in the deck. **The name of Spudow's Legendary deck is a pun on the phrase "very powerful," due to the Berry cards featured in the deck. **The name of Spudow's Super-Rare deck is a reference to the movie Star Wars: Attack of the Clones. ***It could also be a reference to the cartoon, Star Wars: Clone Wars or its CGI reboot. **The name of Spudow's Galactic deck is a reference to the song The Bare Necessities. ***It is also due to Hibernating Beary and Pear Cub being featured in the deck. **The name of 's Rare deck is a pun on the word "waterworks," due to the Amphibious cards featured in the deck. **The name of Citron's Legendary deck is a reference to the Great Wall of China. **The name of Citron's Galactic deck is a pun on the phrase "a vast expanse of nothing," due to the Nut cards featured in the deck. **The name of Grass Knuckles' Super-Rare deck is a pun on the phrase "massive damage," due to Re-Peat Moss being featured in the deck. **The name of Nightcap's Super-Rare deck is a pun on the phrase "very dangerous," due to the Berry cards featured in the deck. **The name of Nightcap's Galactic deck is a pun on the word "entertaining," due to nearly all of the plants having abilities that activate when they are played. **The name of Captain Combustible's Rare deck is a pun on the phrase "pair up," due to Pair of Pears being featured in the deck. **The name of Captain Combustible's Galactic deck is a pun on the phrase "interplanetary exploration," due to it being a plant Strategy deck. **The name of 's Galactic deck is a pun on the command "ready, set, draw," due to how it features cards that draw cards. **The name of The Smash's Galactic deck is a reference to the 2000 spy-fi television series Secret Agent Man. ***It is also due to Secret Agent being featured in the deck. **The name of Impfinity's Legendary deck is a pun on the phrase "pain in the neck." **The name of Impfinity's Galactic deck is a reference to the meme All your base are belong to us. ***It is also due to Laser Base Alpha and being featured in the deck. **The name of Electric Boogaloo's Rare deck is a reference to Dance Dance Revolution, a video game series. ***It is also due to the many dancing cards featured in the deck. **The name of Electric Boogaloo's Super-Rare deck is a pun on the phrase "raining cats and dogs," due to Cat Lady and Dog Walker being featured in the deck. **The name of Electric Boogaloo's Galactic deck is a portmanteau of "astronomy," due to the Galactic cards featured in the deck, and "necromancy," due to it being a zombie Strategy deck. **The name of 's Rare deck is a portmanteau of Vimpire and Vitamin Z, two cards featured in the deck. **The name of Brain Freeze's Legendary deck may be a reference to the eighth level with a similar name from the 2004 video game Crash Twinsanity. **The name of Brain Freeze's Galactic deck is a pun on the phrase "smoke and mirrors," due to Smoke Bomb and Laser Base Alpha being featured in the deck. **The name of Professor Brainstorm's Super-Rare deck shares its name with the 1939 comedy film Fast and Furious. ***It could also be a reference to The Fast and the Furious action film series. **The name of Professor Brainstorm's Galactic deck is reference to the American dance competition television series Dancing with the Stars. ***It is also due to both Binary Stars and many Dancing cards being featured in the deck. **The name of Immorticia's Legendary deck is a reference to the idiom "bag of tricks," due to the high amount of tricks featured in this deck. **The name of Immorticia's Galactic deck is a pun on the phrase "brain game," due to Medulla Nebula being featured in the deck. **The name of Z-Mech's Rare deck is a pun on the phrase "the sporting life," due to the Sports cards featured in the deck. **The name of Z-Mech's Galactic deck is a pun on the phrase "stop hitting yourself," due to multiple cards that damage both plants and zombies, along with cards that activate abilities when hurt. **The name of Huge-Gigantacus' Legendary Deck is a reference to the British sci-fi TV program Doctor Who. *There is an error in the description of Professor Brainstorm's Galactic deck; the description says that Medulla Nebula should be used, yet no Medulla Nebulas are featured in the deck. **Similarly, in the description of Immorticia's Galactic deck Brain Lane, although Energy Drink Zombie is mentioned, there are no Energy Drink Zombies in the deck. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game mechanics